


Christmas Engagement

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It has been six months since Brian and Justin have gotten back together and Brian has a Christmas surprise for Justin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note: Chapter 1 takes place 3 weeks before Christmas.

* * *

It was an early morning in December and Brian and Justin were both sound asleep in their bed when all of a sudden the alarm goes off and wakes up Brian. Brian reached over Justin to shut off the alarm all the while trying to figure out how Justin had managed to sleep through it. Justin finally woke up when he felt the bed move and he turned to look Brian in the eyes and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have Brian back in his life. They had officially been back together for six months now and Brian had already started to change little by little and everyone noticed.

“Morning baby.” Brian said as he leaned down to give Justin a quick kiss on the lips.

“Morning Brian.” Justin said as he welcomed the kiss that Brian gave him.

“How did you sleep?” Brian asked while getting out of bed to go take a shower.

“I actually slept like a log for a change.” Justin said as he too got out of bed.

Brian and Justin decided that they would shower together so that they could have a little play time before going to work and school. Justin is still attending PIFA and Brian is still working for Vanguard but what Brian doesn’t know yet is that Justin is going to apply for an internship position at the Advertising Agency. Once they’re done with their shower Brian and Justin leave the loft together.

“So how is the art project coming along?” Brian asks Justin while driving him to school.

“I’m almost through with it finally after having to decide what I wanted to draw.” Justin said while rubbing his forehead.

“That’s wonderful baby I know how hard you’ve been working it these last few weeks.” Brian said while he was smiling because he had spent some of his nights massaging Justin’s right hand whenever it cramped up.

“Yeah I know then I have my finals to get through and then I’m done until next semester.” Justin said as he looked over at Brian.

“Well I know that you’ll do great on them.” Brian said while he reached over to grab Justin’s hand.

Justin just smiled the bright smile that Brian could never get enough of because it always made him smile as well. When they arrived at PIFA Brian parked the car because he decided that he would walk Justin to his first class.

“What are you doing Brian?” Justin asked while unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I thought that I would walk my boyfriend to his first class.” Brian said as he too unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Well you know how I love to show you off to all my classmates so I’m not complaining.” Justin said as he got out of the car.

Brian also got out of the car and he met Justin up on the sidewalk and grabbed his hand. They walked into the building holding hands while talking about little things and every once in awhile they would whisper words of love to each other. When they reached Justin’s class Brian walked with him into the room so that they could talk a little longer. When it was time for them to part ways Justin walked back to the door with Brian all the while holding his hand.

“I’ll see you later.” Brian said while holding up both of their hands.

“Yeah I’ll see you later.” Justin said while smiling at Brian.

“I love you baby.” Brian said as he leaned in to give Justin a hug and a kiss.

“I love you too Brian.” Justin said as he returned the hug and kiss.


	2. Christmas Engagement

Author Notes: Craig is actually accepting of Justin's sexuality and is now accepting Brian as his boyfriend.

* * *

2 weeks until Christmas  
Vanguard Advertising Agency

 

For the past week Brian had been thinking of what he could get Justin for Christmas and in his heart he already knew that he wanted to surprise Justin by proposing to him in front of their family and friends. So he finally decided that he would talk to both of Justin’s parents and ask for their blessing in asking for their son’s hand in marriage. During his lunch break Brian decided to call Jennifer.

“Hello.” Jennifer said as she answered the phone after it had rang three times.

“Hello Mrs. Taylor.” Brian said as he now got along with Justin’s parents.

“Why how are you doing Brian.” Jennifer asked as she had started to actually accept Brian as her son’s boyfriend.

“I’m doing fine Mrs. Taylor.” Brian said as he still called her that even though she’s told him to call her Jennifer.

“Brian you know you can call me Jennifer.” Jennifer said, as she knew something was up because Brian sounded a little nervous.

“I’m sorry Jennifer I keep forgetting.” Brian said, as he knew that he normally called her Mrs. Whenever he was nervous.

“That’s ok Brian. So what can I do for you?” Jennifer asked while she went to sit down in her living room.

“I was calling to ask if I could come over tomorrow afternoon to talk to both you and Mr. Taylor about something?” Brian said while hoping that she would say yes.

“Of course you can come over.” Jennifer said, as she officially knew something was up but yet she knew it was a good thing.

“Great I’ll just take off of work about 2 p.m. tomorrow so that I can drop Justin off at the comic book store so that he and Mikey can work on the next issue of Rage.” Brian said as he wrote something’s down.

“That’ll be fine Brian. Is there anything else you need?” Jennifer asked, as she knew that he needed to get back to work.

“No I don’t think so but if I do I’ll be sure to call you.” Brian said as he started thinking of how lucky Justin was for having a mother like Jennifer.

“Ok we’ll see you tomorrow Brian.” Jennifer said as she was also thinking how lucky Justin was for having Brian in his life.

“Bye Jennifer.” Brian said he waved Cynthia into his office.

“Bye Brian.” Jennifer said while she was smiling from ear to ear.

Brian had Cynthia sit down so that they could go over a few things before he would talk to Vance about leaving work early today and tomorrow.

“So what were you and Justin’s mom talking about?” Cynthia asked while she was still sitting down in Brian’s office.

“I just wanted to ask Jennifer if I could come over to their house tomorrow to ask them something without Justin being there.” Brian said as he signed a couple of contracts.

“Oh! So what are you going to ask them?” Cynthia asked because she knew it must have been important or he and Justin would go over there together.

“If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell Justin or anyone else for that matter.” Brian said as he looked up towards her.

“I promise that I won’t tell a soul Brian.” Cynthia said, as she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well the reason why I’m going over to their house tomorrow is because I’m going to ask them for Justin’s hand in marriage.” Brian said, as he already knew that Cynthia was ready to bounce off the walls.

“Oh Brian that’s absolutely wonderful. I’m so happy for you.” Cynthia said as she stood up to give Brian a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Cynthia. Now just remember that you promised not to tell anyone.” Brian said as he returned the hug and kiss.

“I won’t forget Brian.” Cynthia said as she left his office.


	3. Christmas Engagement

December 11th 2003

 

Today started out really slow for both Justin and I because we had gone out to Babylon the night before just to dance but we ended up doing that until one in the morning. We both still have to go to work and school so I guess well both be drinking plenty of caffeine today in order to stay awake. I notice that Justin isn’t waking up even after I shut off the alarm again.

“Justin baby you need to wake up.” Brian said as he gently shook Justin’s arm.

“I don’t want to get up Brian. I’m tired and I want to sleep.” Justin said as he put the pillow over his head.

“Justin you still have class today and I’m not going to let you miss it either.” Brian said as he pulled the pillow away from Justin.

“Fuck off Brian.” Justin said as he grabbed Brian’s pillow so that he could put it over his head.

Brian goes into the bathroom to get a glass of cold water and when he returns to the bedroom he decides to throw the water on Justin. It seems that it does the trick except now Brian knows that he’ll be in the doghouse for a while.

“What the hell did you do that for Brian?” Justin asked as he finally sat up in bed wiping his face off.

“Well I had told you it was time to get out of bed but you didn’t listen so I thought that I would throw cold water on you.” Brian said as he went to get a towel for Justin.

“Ok so you finally got me up but do I still have to go to class?” Justin asked as he accepted the towel.

“Yes you do but I promise that I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow.” Brian said as he crawled over to Justin.

“Ok I forgive you this time but if it happens again you will be sleeping on the couch.” Justin said as he let Brian sit next to him on the bed.

“Ok it won’t happen again.” Brian said as he put his arm around Justin.

“So are you going to be picking me up from the comic book store this afternoon?” Justin asked as he finally got out of bed to go into the bathroom.

“I can’t today baby but maybe Mikey can give you a ride home.” Brian said as he followed Justin into the bathroom.

“Ok no problem but why can’t you pick me up?” Justin asked while he got the shower ready.

“I’ve got to finish somethings up at work.” Brian said while he watched Justin get the water to the right temperature.

“That’s ok I know its busy this time of year.” Justin said as he got into the shower.

“Yeah it is and besides next year we’re hiring some new interns in the art department.” Brian said as he followed Justin into the shower.

“Oh I didn’t know that.” Justin said, as he knew that he needed to finish his resume.

Brian dropped Justin off at school and made sure that he got to his first class on time. When Brian walked into this office he could just see Cynthia smiling from ear to ear but he didn’t care. Before long Brian got lost in his work and before he knew it was almost one o’clock so he needed to finish up what little work he had left so that he could leave on time. When it gets close to two o’clock Cynthia comes in to let him know.

“Hey Brian its almost two o’clock.” Cynthia said as she stuck her head in the door.

“Thanks Cynthia.” Brian said as he started putting things into his brief case. 

“No problem Brian. Oh good luck this afternoon.” Cynthia said as she went back to her desk.

Brian left on time so it only took him about ten minutes to arrive at the Taylor’s house. He had to first pick Justin up from school and then drop him off at the comic book store. He sat in his car for about five minutes trying to gain the courage to ask them for Justin’s hand in marriage. He thought about how far they all have come since the Prom and Justin’s small little romance with Ethan. The Taylor’s finally stopped blaming Brian for what happened at the prom and in the end they were glad when Justin and Brian got back together. Brian finally got enough courage to get out of the car and walk up to the front door to ring the bell. It wasn’t long before Jennifer answered the door and inviting Brian inside. They had gone into the living room and it wasn’t that long after they had gotten there when Craig joined them.

“So Brian what is it that you needed to talk to the both of us about?” Jennifer asked as she sat next to Craig on the couch.

“Well as you know your son and I have been back together for six months now and I can honestly say that they have been the best six months of my life. Your son is very special to me in more ways than one.” Brain said in all in one breath. “Yes we’ve had our up’s and down’s but what couple doesn’t? We have managed to come out stronger and I’ve learned to open my heart more and I couldn’t have done that if I didn’t have Justin in my life.” Brian said as he looked at both of the Taylor’s.

“Brian what exactly are you trying to ask?” Craig asked as he had a feeling what his answer would be.

“I would like your permission and blessing to ask your son to marry me.” Brian said as he looked at both of the Taylor’s. He couldn’t be anymore nervous than he was right then and they could tell it.

“Well what do you think Jennifer?” Craig asked as he was making Brian sweat more by having to wait for an answer.

“I say yes you have our blessing.” Jennifer said smiling and standing up to hug Brian.

“Welcome to the family Brian” Craig said as he stood up to shake Brian’s hand and to give him a hug.

“I promise that I’ll do right by him.” Brian said as he shook Craig’s hand and then he hugged both of them.


	4. Christmas Engagement

One week before Christmas

 

Justin’s been hard at work in making sure that everything was ready for him to submit his resume to Vanguard and he finally finished seven days before Christmas. He couldn’t wait to surprise Brian with the news but he was also nervous about how he would take the news. Justin was deep in thought when Brian came home from work and so he didn’t hear him come in and shut the door. 

“Hi baby! How was school today?” Brian asked as he saw Justin sitting on the couch and so he walked over there to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“School was fine Brian. How was work today?” Justin asked as he returned the kiss.

“Well let’s just say I’ll be glad when I take my week vacation in a few days.” Brain said as he leaned his head back onto the couch.

“Was it that rough today?” Justin asked as he brushed his fingers through Brian’s hair.

“You could say that considering that I had to go over a ton of internship resumes. Guess what I found in all of those resumes?” Brian said as he tried not to smile.

“What did you find Brian?” Justin asked hoping that he hadn’t discovered his resume yet.

“I found yours in the pile and while I was shocked at first I was also so very proud of you.” Brian said as he caressed Justin’s cheek.

“So you don’t mind me applying there even though you would be my boss?” Justin asked as he smiles at Brian knowing that he wasn’t mad about him applying.

“I don’t mind baby but just don’t expect special treatment because I’m going to hire you based on your merit and because you were the most impressive of all the applicants.” Brian said as he pulled Justin into a big hug.

“I would never expect special treatment Brian but when we’re home then it’s a different story.” Justin said as he leaned into the hug.

“I’ll always give you special treatment at home baby.” Brian said as he rubbed Justin’s back. 

“So what all is involved in getting the paper work started and finished?” Justin asked as he pulled back from Brian.

“Well we won’t be able to start the paper work until after the first of the year but it won’t be to much.” Brian said, as he looked Justin in the eyes.

“Well I’m glad that I won’t have fill anything out yet because I just want to spend the holiday season with you.” Justin said as he could see just how proud Brian was of him.

“How about after you finish your last final tomorrow I pick you up from school and I’ll take you by Vanguard?” Brian asked while waiting for Justin’s answer.

“You mean it? You’ll take me over to see Vanguard?” Justin asked as he bounced into Brian’s lap.

“Yes I mean it baby.” Brian said as he laughed.

“This is so awesome! I’ve got to tell my parents the good news.” Justin said as he got up to go call his parent’s.

As Justin was calling his parents Brian was thinking about what kind of engagement ring to buy for Justin but he also knew that time was running out. He only had a few more days before Christmas and he hasn’t even bought the ring yet but he can’t make up his mind on what kind of ring to get. He’s looked at rings with a small diamond in the middle and then some rings that were platinum but he hasn't been able to decide what to go with yet. 

“Hi mom!” Justin said as he heard her pick up the phone.

“Hi Justin! How are you doing?” Jennifer asked as she could tell that her son was happy about something just by hearing the tone of his voice.

“I’m doing fantastic. How are you and dad doing?” Justin asked, as he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“We’re doing great and your sister keeps asking us when she can go over to your house to visit.” Jennifer said while she also remembered to tell Justin that Molly wanted to go over to see him and Brian.

“Maybe she can come over sometime during Christmas break.” Justin said as missed his sister even though they lived only about fifteen minutes from each other.

“Ok I’ll be sure to tell her once she comes back home from her friend’s house.” Jennifer said, as she knew their lives were always pretty busy.

“I’ve got some news to tell you.” Justin said, as he already knew that his parents would be proud of him.

“Oh and what’s that sweetheart?” Jennifer asked, as she knew that this was important.

“I applied for an internship at Vanguard and I just found out that I got the job.” Justin said as he waited for his mom’s reaction.

“That’s wonderful but isn’t that the same place where Brian works?” Jennifer asked hoping that he didn’t get the job just because he’s Brian’s boyfriend.

“Yes it’s the same place but don’t worry Brian told me that I got the job based on my merit and plus I was the most qualified applicant that they looked at.” Justin said as he reassured his mom of her concerns.

“Justin that is the most wonderful news that I’ve heard today and I can’t tell you how proud I am of you. I always knew that you were gifted and talented and I also knew that it would all pay off someday.” Jennifer said, as she already knew that Craig would be very proud of their son.

“Well mom I’ve got to go study for my last final that I have tomorrow.” Justin said, as he knew that if he didn’t study then he would be a nervous wreck tomorrow.

“Ok honey and good luck tomorrow and congratulations on your internship.” Jennifer said as she remembers how nervous her son got when he didn’t study for a test. 

“Thanks mom. I’ll talk to you soon.” Justin said as he got up to walk towards the table where they kept the cordless phone.

“Ok talk to you soon. Bye.” Jennifer said as she waited to hear Justin say bye.

“Bye mom.” Justin said as he hung up the phone.


	5. Christmas Engagement

Six days until Christmas

 

It’s early in the morning when I wake up thinking about who I should ask to accompany me when I go and pick out Justin’s engagement ring. I look over to look at the body that is next to me and I wonder how I got so lucky to meet such a wonderful young man like him. Brian think picks up his cell phone to call Jennifer because he wants to share this experience with her.

“Hello.” Jennifer said as she yawned into the phone.

“Hi Jennifer! Did I wake you?” Brian asked as he already had a feeling that he did wake her up.

“Yeah but that’s ok. So what can I do for you?” Jennifer asked as she set up in bed.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going with me when I go to pick out the engagement ring?” Brian asked, as he was really glad that Justin was completely sound asleep.

“Oh Brian I would love to accompany you.” Jennifer said while she was smiling because Brian wanted to share the experience with her.

“Great! So how about I pick you up at about 10 a.m.?” Brian asked because he needed to get it done so that he could get back in time to pick Justin up from school and take him over to Vanguard.

“That sounds good Brian. I’ll see you then.” Jennifer said as she wrote down the time.

“Ok I’ll see you then Jennifer. Bye.” Brian said as he made his way out of bed.

“Bye.” Jennifer said as she too got up even though she was still tired but she was to excited to sleep any longer.

Brian went into the bathroom so that he could take a quick shower. Justin finally woke up when he heard the shower go on and so he got up to accompany Brian.

“Morning.” Justin said as he came up behind Brian all the while startling him in the process.

“God Justin! You scared me to death.” Brian said as he was trying to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry.” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s cheek.

“That’s ok baby I forgive you.” Brian said as he leaned down for a more proper kiss.

“So what time are you picking me up today? My last final is over around one o’clock.” Justin asked as he grabbed the soap off the shower wall.

“I should be there to pick you up around 1:30 or so.” Brian said as he took the soap out of Justin’s hand because he wanted to wash his back for him.

“That’s fine I don’t mind waiting because with it being cold I can go into the student union to stay warm.” Justin said while relaxing under Brian’s soft touches.

“Ok I’ll just meet you in the student union.” Brian said as he finished washing Justin’s back.

“Great! I’ll be there with bells on.” Justin said as he was now washing the rest of himself now that he had the soap back.

“Twat.” Brian said while he laughed.

“Yeah maybe so but you still love me.” Justin said as he smiled the bright smile that always made Brian melt.

“Yeah I still love you and I always will.” Brian said as he stepped out of the shower.

“I’ll always love you too Brian.” Justin said before Brian had closed the shower door.

Brian was standing at the bathroom sink shaving when Justin finally stepped out of the shower. Justin got a towel off the towel rack so that he could wrap it around his waist and he grabbed another one to dry his hair with. They finished doing their normal morning rituals at about the same time unlike other mornings where they hardly ever finished on time. When they were done in the bathroom they got dressed for the day and because it was cold outside they both grabbed their heavy coats. They arrived at school an hour before the finals started because Brian wanted Justin to have a little extra studying time.

“I’ll see you around 1:30 or soon after.” Justin said as he leaned over the seat to give Brian a kiss.

“I’ll be here.” Brian said as he returned the kiss.

“I love you.” Justin said as he opened his door.

“I love you too baby. Have a good day and good luck.” Brian said as he watched Justin getting out of the car.

“I will.” Justin said as he closed his door.

Brian decided that he would go over to the Taylor’s house a little early so that if Molly was home then he could see her too. Brian wants to tell Molly the news but he knows that if he does then she’ll just tell Justin and he really didn’t want to ruin the surprise. When he got to the house he got out of his car and walked up to the door. He reached up to knock on the door and while waiting for someone to open it he started daydreaming about how he would ask Justin to marry him.

“Hi Brian.” Molly said, as she knew that she caught him by surprise.

“Hey Molly! How have you been?” Brian asked as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

“I’m doing good Brian. How about you?” Molly asked as she blushed from the kiss that she had gotten.

“I’m doing just wonderful.” Brian said as he laughed at her blushing.

“Where’s Justin? Molly asked as she was looking for her brother.

“He’s at school taking his last finals.” Brian said while he was looking for Jennifer.

“Oh! So when does he get through with them?” Molly asked again as she knew something was up.

“He’ll be done around 1:30 or so.” Brian said as he started realizing that she was suspecting something.

“Ok.” Molly said, as she knew that she wouldn’t get him to tell her anything important.

“Where’s your mom?” Brian asked, as he didn’t see Jennifer anywhere.

“She’s upstairs getting ready.” Molly said as was following him around.

“Ok I’ll just wait in the living room.” Brian said as he went to sit down on the couch.

A few minutes later Jennifer comes down from upstairs dressed in long tan pants and a white turtleneck shirt.

“So are you ready to go Jennifer?” Brian asked as he stood up.

“I’m as ready as ever Brian.” Jennifer said, as she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Great I know of a really wonderful jewelry store.” Brian said as he went to open the front door for Jennifer.

As they got into Brian’s car Jennifer couldn’t help but wonder how Brian was going to surprise Justin.

“Brian how are you going to surprise Justin?” Jennifer asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“I thought that I would propose to him in front of all our family and friends on Christmas Day.” 

“That will be perfect Brian.” Jennifer said as she wished that Craig had done that when he had proposed to her.

“Yeah I know and now all I have to do is buy the ring and hope that Justin says yes.” Brian said as he turned down the street where the jewelry store was.

“Brian I have no doubt that Justin will be jumping into your arms when you propose to him.” Jennifer said, as she knew that Justin’s dreams were that Brian would someday propose to him.

When they arrived at the jewelry store Jennifer was completely in aww by what she saw as she entered the store. She noticed that you got to go into your own private room to view the jewelry. As they were waiting for someone to show them a room Jennifer also noticed how nervous Brian was getting.

“Brian are you ok? You look a little nervous.” Jennifer said as she was still completely amazed.

“Yeah I’m doing fine and yes I’m a little nervous.” Brian said as he confided in the women who would become his mother-in-law.

“Brian you have nothing to be nervous about because Justin loves you so much.” Jennifer said as she reached up to rub Brian’s back.

“I know but I never thought that I would ever be asking someone to marry me let alone be in a relationship.” Brian said as he was calming down a little due to Jennifer rubbing his back.

“That’s just it you are in a relationship Brian and from what I can tell you have made my son very happy.” Jennifer said as she turned to look Brian in the eyes.

Before Brian could say anything a store attendant comes out to show them a room. Once they reached their room Brian and Jennifer took a set in the leather-covered chairs. A few minutes later a store representative comes in the room with a case that allows her to show the jewelry.

“Hello my name is Donna. How may I help you today?” Donna asked as she took a set in the desk chair.  
“We came here today to look at engagement rings.” Brian said as his nervousness was returning once again.

“Oh you two are getting married that’s wonderful.” Donna said as she unlocked the case.

“Umm no we aren’t getting married. He’s here to buy an engagement ring for my son.” Jennifer said before Brian could respond to the previous question.

“Oh I’m sorry. Why didn’t he come with the gentlemen next to you?” Donna asked while she was getting the jewelry ready to show.

“Brian that’s my soon to be son-in-law’s name wanted to surprise my son by proposing to him on Christmas Day.” Jennifer said as she was smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh how romantic. Well congratulations.” Donna said as she now understood.

“Thank you.” Brian said as he started feeling a little better now.

“How long have you two been together?” Donna asked, as she was almost ready to show the jewelry.

“We’ve officially been together for two years but we’ve been back together for six months now.” Brian said, as he was feeling comfortable around the representative.

“Wow that’s wonderful. So could you give me an idea of what kind of ring your interested in?” Donna asked as she was finally ready to show some rings to Brian and Jennifer.

“I was thinking about a ring that was done in platinum with maybe a single diamond in the middle or one where the diamonds go half way around the ring.” Brian said as he was trying to describe the perfect ring.

“Lets see what I have here that I think you might like.” Donna said as she pulled out about six rings that were similar to what Brian had described.

“Hmm…There all very exquisite so it will be a hard decision. Jennifer which ring do you like best?” Brian asked as he kept looking at the six rings.

“I really like third ring because it’s the closest one that even resembles the ring that you described.” Jennifer said, as she couldn’t take her eyes off the ring.

“You know your right Jennifer it is the closest to the one I described. I’ll take the third ring in size 8 ½.” Brian said, as he was very pleased with the ring choice that he had made.

“That ring is sure to knock him off his feet when he sees it. The total cost is $1,259. Will that be by credit card?” Donna asked as she wrote down the ring size.

“Yes that will be by credit card. How long will it take to get it back?” Brian asked as he got out his credit card.

“It’ll be back here in two days.” Donna said as she ran the card through.

“That’ll be perfect.” Brian said as he stood up to get ready to leave as well as pulling Jennifer’s chair back for her.

“Well have a wonderful day and here is your receipt.” Donna said as she handed Brian his receipt.

“Thank you.” Brian and Jennifer said in unison.

Brian drove Jennifer back to her house so that he could drop her off and then leave to go pick Justin up from school. Brian was completely beaming for the second time in his life. Now all he has to do is keep this a secret for another few more days. Brian arrived at PIFA at 1:25 so he found a parking spot and parked his car so that he could go and met Justin in the student union. As Brian walked through the doors he noticed Justin talking to some of his classmates so he decided that he would sneak up on his boyfriend.

“Hey baby.” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and kissing his cheek.

“Hey Brian you’re here early.” Justin said as he leaned back into the embrace.

“Well I was missing you and I wanted to surprise you by being early.” Brian said as he laid his chin down on Justin’s shoulder.

“Well that’s a good enough excuse.” Justin said while he was smiling a mile long.

“So are you ready to go get that tour of Vanguard like I had promised you last night?” Brian asked as he straightens back up.

“Brian I’ve been ready for this since I met you almost three years ago.” Justin said as he was getting more excited. 

“Well then lets go so that I can give you the grand tour.” Brian said as he put his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“I’m ready when you are.” Justin said as he leaned into Brian.

It only took them about fifteen minutes to arrive at Vanguard and Justin was practically bouncing off the walls wanting to explore the place where he would be interning. Justin still couldn’t believe that he was going to be working with Brian. Brian walked them through Vanguard showing him the different areas that people worked. He decided that he would save his office and the art department for the last places he would take Justin on the tour.

“Here’s my office where I spend some time in when I’m not in any meetings or I’m not in the art department checking up on the presentations.” Brian said as he led Justin into his office.

“Brian this is amazing. I mean I knew what you did but being here makes it all so real.” Justin said as he was taking in the sights.

“No sunshine your amazingly talented in being able to draw things where as all I can do is try to come up with a campaign for a product.” Brian said while looking Justin in the eyes.

“Can we go to the art department now please?” Justin said as he gave Brian the puppy dogface.

“Yes we can go to the art department now.” Brian said as he laughed.

Brian grabbed Justin by the hand so that he could lead him to the place where he would be working. When they get to the art department Justin is completely mesmerized at what was in front of him. He saw that they had the same computer that he used to draw with now so he knew that he didn’t really have to worry about his hand getting too tired.

“So what do you think sunshine?” Brian asked as he watched Justin explore the department.

“I absolutely love it Brian.” Justin said as he leaped into Brian’s arms.

“I’m glad that you do and I know that you’ll do great but just remember no special treatments.” Brian said as he held Justin in his arms.

“I won’t forget Brian and I promise to not let you down.” Justin said as he gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 7

There will be a sequel after the holidays that will reveal the wedding date.

* * *

The day before Christmas.

Brian decided that he would wait until the day before Christmas to pick up the engagement ring because he didn’t want to take any chances of Justin discovering it either at the loft or somewhere else. Brian was becoming more nervous by the minute and he knew that he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. He knew that this was a big step and plus he was worried about everyone else’s reactions. Brian was still lying in bed when Justin finally woke up and noticed that Brian was daydreaming.

“What are you thinking about?” Justin asked as he propped himself up.

“ Huh? Oh sorry I guess that I was just daydreaming.” Brian said as he turned to look at Justin.

“That’s ok but what were you daydreaming about?” Justin asked because it must have been important if Brian was daydreaming too hard.

“I was just thinking about how amazing it is to share a holiday with the person you love.” Brian said as he sort of lied because that was only part of the reason.

“So what are you doing today?” Justin asked as he was trying to stay warm under the covers.

“Oh I have to pick up a present for someone.” Brian said as he was trying not to give away his secret.

“Who do you have to pick it up for?” Justin asked as his curiosity started getting the better of him.

“I can’t tell you because it’s a secret.” Brian said, as he knew that he was going to be in for a long day.

“Ok but I have my ways of finding things out.” Justin said as he decided to go take a shower.

Brian got out of bed but instead of going to take a shower with Justin he had decided to go ahead and get dressed. Once he was finished getting dressed he grabbed his jacket and his keys so that he could leave without Justin trying to follow him. Before he left he wrote Justin a small note.

Hi Baby,

I’ve gone to pick up the present and then I’ve got a few other stops to make but I’ll be home around 3 o’clock. Why don’t you call your mother and ask her if we can have Molly over on the 26th? I’ll see you when I get home.

Love,

Brian 

When Justin got through with his shower he noticed that Brian wasn’t there but then he noticed that there was a note sitting on the bar. As he started reading it he was smiling because he had always known that Brian loved him but now it was even better hearing those words. He also learned a long time ago that actions speak louder than words and that came in handy when Brian was still having trouble expressing his love vocally.

Justin decided that he would call his mom to see how she was doing and to see if he and Brian could have Molly over on the 26th.

“Hello.” Jennifer said after she had picked up the phone.

“Hi Mom.” Justin said as he was trying to figure out what kind of present Brian was picking up.

“Sweetheart how are you?” Jennifer asked, as she was always very happy when her son called.

“I’m doing fine mom. How are you?” Justin asked while he was trying to think of all the hiding places that Brian had whenever it came to gifts.

“I’m doing wonderful. So what do I owe this call too?” Jennifer asked, as she knew her son all to well.

“Well Brian wanted me to ask you if we could have Molly over on the 26th?” Justin asked as he waited for his mom answer he decided to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

“Sure she can go over and stay with you too. I’m just glad you asked me now because she’s been wanting to go over to your house for a while now.” Jennifer said, as she knew that this would give her and Craig some alone time.

“Great I’ll tell Brian when he gets home from doing some errands.” Justin said as he was thinking that maybe the present was for him.

“Ok that sounds good. Well honey I’ve got to go but I’ll see you tomorrow night at Deb’s.” Jennifer said as she was trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow night.

“Yeah we’ll see you tomorrow night mom. Bye.” Justin said while waiting for his mom to respond.

“Bye sweetheart.” Jennifer said as she broke out in a huge smile.

Brian got home at about 3 o’clock and for the rest of the afternoon and evening they spent the time wrapping presents and picking out what they were going to wear to the gathering. They got to bed around 10 o’clock and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.  
Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve morning came way to early for the boys because they were all warm and snuggled up in bed together. They just didn’t want to get up but they knew that they had to be at Debbie’s house at around 2 o’clock because dinner was being served at 4 o’clock. Once they got up they jumped into the shower and then they had to make sure their cloths were ironed and ready to wear.

“So are you ready to celebrate the holidays this year?” Brian asked, as he knew that this holiday season could only be better than last years.

“I can honestly say that I’m ready because I have everything that I could possibly need right here in front of me.” Justin said as he kissed Brian on the cheek.

“Your pretty special yourself sunshine.” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulder.

“We need to finish getting dressed so that we can put the presents in the trunk of the car.” Justin said as he pulled away from Brian.

“I know but we’ve got a little time to waste.” Brian said as he tried to use his pouty face. 

“I know that we do but there is snow and ice on the roads so we need to be extra careful.” Justin said, as he knew what Brian wanted to do.

“Ok you win but when we get home then it’s a different story.” Brian said as he gave Justin a quick kiss.

“I thought that you would see it my way.” Justin said as he smirked.

They left the loft at about 1 o’clock because they wanted to allow enough time to get to Deb’s in one piece. They arrived at Deb’s house at about 1:15 and as usual Justin was already hungry and dinner wasn’t going to be ready for another 2 hours. Everyone else started showing up around 1:30 or so. Everyone agreed that they would open gift after dinner this year instead of before.

“So how is everyone doing?” Debbie asked before she went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

“We’re doing great Deb.” Lindsey said for both her and Mel.

“I’m doing wonderful Deb.” Emmett said and as usual he was very flamboyant.

“We’re doing wonderful Deb.” Jennifer said for her family.

“I’m doing good Deb.” Ted said as he was still trying to kick his drug habit.  
“We’re doing great as well Ma.” Michael said for himself and Ben.

“We’re doing fantastic Deb and yes Brian has been a good boy this year.” Justin said as he ducked a smack to the head.

“Well that is all just so wonderful to hear.” Debbie said, as she was so proud of her extended family.

Dinner was done in almost complete silence except the 2 younger kids were laughing every time one of the grown ups said something funny. Before long it was time to pass out the gifts and everyone got about 6 presents each. Once everyone had opened their gifts Brian stands up and clears his throat so that he could get everyone’s attention.

“I have a surprise gift for someone here tonight and he knows who is.” Brian said as he was trying his best to not show any tears.

Brian turned around to face Justin even though he was sitting down. The next thing Justin notices is that Brian is getting down on one knee. The room went completely silent except with a few gasp and whispers.

“Justin you came into my life at a time when I didn’t believe in relationships let alone marriage of any kind. As I got to know you better you started to show me what love was and that I was worthy of being loved no matter what. I know that we’ve had our rough times but we’ve managed to find each other again and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Brian said as he took a deep breath. “You have a heart made of gold that you were willing to share with me. You’ve been like a 2nd daddy to Gus since the night he was born and you got to name him. I fell in love with that very 1st night that I saw you even at the time I wouldn’t admit it and I know that it took me a while but I have realized it and I couldn’t be any happier. I love to see you smile because it lights up a room and you care a lot about other people. Justin will you marry me?” Brian asked as he pulled the ring box from his shirt pocket and opened it up.

“Yes Brian I’ll marry you.” Justin said as he practically jumped into Brian’s arms. 

Brian swung Justin around in circles while in the living room waiting for everyone’s response.

“Oh sunshine I’m so happy for you.” Debbie said as she grabbed him into a big hug.

“Congratulations baby.” Mel and Lindsey said together as they gave him a hug.

“Honey this is just wonderful.” Jennifer said as she gave her son a big hug. 

“Brian you take care of our son.” Craig said as he reached out to shake Brian’s hand.

“I promise that I will sir.” Brian said as he returned the handshake.

“You can call me dad son.” Craig said as he watched Brian expression.

“Thank you dad.” Brian said while smiling at the man.

“Brian you can call me mom.” Jennifer said as she hugged her soon to be son in-law.

“Thanks mom.” Brain said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh wow Justin this is just so cool.” Molly said as she hugged her brother.

“Yeah I know Molly. So are you ready for a brother in-law?” Justin asked his little sister.

“You bet because I’ll be the only kid in my class with a brother in-law.” Molly said as she was just way to excited.

“Brian you take care of our sunshine.” Emmett said as he hugged his friend.

“Don’t worry I will.” Brian said as he laughed.

“Congratulations Bri.” Ted said as he shaked Brian’s hand.

“So when is the wedding?” Debbie asked as she could wait for the ceremony.


End file.
